


Thorns and Blackberries

by GlowPOP_Artisan



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Injury, Consensual, Crying, Daddy Kink, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Vagina, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Foreplay, Harsh Language, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Puppy Love, Puppy Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Violence, fluffy love, hints of sensual themes, light content in the beginning, straight smut, underfrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowPOP_Artisan/pseuds/GlowPOP_Artisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two human girls, Echo and Gingi leave the Ruins shortly after falling from the surface to the Underground. Little do they know of the dangers that await them outside of the doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving the Ruins

There was no turning back. 

They were in the woods now and the doors shut hard from behind them. Toriel had warned them that there were to be monsters out there that were to be more sadistic than she was, yet they refused to stay captive under her watchful eye. But that was her own way of showing that she cared. Much to the goat monster's dismay, she gave them a proper sendoff and went away. 

Now Echo and Gingi had to make their way past the woods in order to get far. And there was no time like the present. "C'mon, Gingi, let's see how far we can get without getting caught..." Echo whispered as the girls started walking far from the door they emerged from. When they left the door and towards the far side of the woods, a shadow appeared far behind them and smirked.

This should be fun...and interesting....for me~ Hehehehe~ 

And with that, it was gone in a flash. 

The girls looked above the looming trees and how their branches sagged with malicious intent. They looked pretty sharp to touch as they pointed down like spears. Gingi clung to her sister as they walked along the snowy trail, then her grip tightened a bit as both girls heard a low, dark chuckle echoing through the woods. "Let's walk a little faster..." Echo whispered as their pace quickened. "Sis, where's the laughter coming from?" Gingi whispered back as they went further on. Echo didn't think to answer her sister when her thoughts were cut off by a wooden gate in front of them. Hoping to cross through the bars and go further, they took the chance and walked onto the bridge. 

"ECHO, LOOK OUT!" Echo turned around and saw a bone gleaming in red aura flying towards her and hitting her stomach. The pressure had knocked the wind out of her as she tried to shake off the pain. She felt tears in her eyes as her little sister ran to her side and called to her, close to crying. Echo hugged Gingi and bit her lip, but not long before a bulky figure appeared behind them and came closer. 

Echo and Gingi froze for a few seconds as they heard a low, growling voice send shivers down their spines. 

"HUMANS..." 

Neither of them tried so hard not to scream, they only stood frozen and held each other close. Echo slowly turned around as she bore her small fangs out. The bulky figure stared down at them and let out a loud, resonating chuckle as he fell into the snow. Turns out it was a big-boned skeleton that followed their footsteps and now he was slightly amused by Echo's cute little fangs. Gingi took a look into Echo's mouth and it was proven true that she did indeed have tiny fangs. Much to her surprise, Gingi had small fangs of her own. 

Talk of fangs aside, the skeleton got up and brushed his jacket off of any snow that stuck there. He heaved a deep breath and looked down at the two small human girls staring up at him. 

"Hehehe, didn't mean to startle you...I didn't think you both would've made it this far. Any further on, and my bro would've been displeased....anyways, the name's Sans." he shook hands with both, leaving behind small tacks on each of their palms. Sans watched as the girls pulled them out just as carefully and throwing them into the snow. He chuckled as they hissed at him. "I'll ask yours later, but right now, let's go past the gate, shall we? The bars are too wide anyway..." 

"D-don't push..." Echo chirped as Sans looked down at her and Gingi. "Did one of you just speak? Heh, I thought you were gonna be silent like the last human that fell down here...cute little voice~" he murmured as he let them walk on their own. 

When they arrived in a clearing, they heard a harsh, husky voice call Sans from afar. The girls shook slightly and Sans let out a small smirk. "Get behind that huge pile of snow over there, he won't know." Sans ordered as his brother was arriving.

"What's up, Papyrus?" 

"Don't give me that, Sans! It's been eight days and you still haven't reset your traps! All you do is laze around outside your station! What are you even doing?!"

"And a howdy-do to you too, Boss." Sans snapped sarcastically, then out a toothy grin. "I'm just here building up on that snow pile over there. It's really cool, d'ya wanna look?"

Papyrus only grew more furious. "I don't have time for that! What if a human happens to pass through and we miss it?! I want to be ready! I will be the one, I MUST be the one!! I will capture a human!"   
"Then the Great Papyrus will get all the things he utterly deserves, mostly being Captain of the Royal Guard?" Sans cut in as Papyrus' face turned red with anger and embarassment. 

"SANS!! Don't interrupt me when I monologue, you lazybones!!" Sans only chuckled as Papyrus stamped his foot at his stout older brother. "I'm getting a notion that there's something in that snowpile that can help you." Sans added as Papyrus became livid with him. "Besides, I'm pretty sure it'll do a lotta good for you knowing there are two humans~ Undyne'll promote you to the big leagues~" 

Papyrus was slightly bemused by this. "Two humans? Are you sure?" "Would I lie to my own brother?" Sans asked as Papyrus walked over towards the snow pile. He summoned a bone into his hand and raised it high as Sans watched. Gingi cried in Echo's arms as Papyrus stopped for a second. Hearing Gingi's wailing made him feel slight guilt in wanting to hit the snow pile and he lowered his weapon. 

Two small heads popped out, and tears were falling from their little eyes as the two orphan girls held each other in fear of getting killed on the spot. 

"Well, Sans, I guess you weren't lying after all. Very well....you two humans follow us." he said in a husky voice that the girls followed the two skeletal monsters past the traps and pits that were set up for them. 

Far from where the girls were, there was someone keeping an eye on them as he disappeared into the ground, following them through a root system.


	2. Entering Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Eve the Skeleton, who castigates Sans and Papyrus for their harmful actions towards the girls, and she just got back from Grillby's with a milkshake and some mustard. So much for a warm welcome.

Sans, Papyrus and the girls entered upon the quiet village of Snowdin. However, there was a sinister feeling going around. Every monster that laid eyes on Echo and Gingi were looking just as desperate of claiming their SOULs right then and there. But Sans and Papyrus had other plans. They were going to toy with the girls until they were weak enough to have their SOULs taken from within them and handed to Asgore. 

But seeing how both girls clung to them for dear life, they decided to let them live a little while longer, aside from shaking them off and making them walk. Sans told Papyrus that these two were vocal, but Papyrus had not heard one peep come from them. 

"You did say they were vocal, unlike the last human that fell down here. Why aren't they talking now?!" Papyrus snapped as he took a gentle but firm hold of Gingi's little arm. She screamed for Echo as her arm was getting twisted a bit. Echo growled and slammed her body against Papyrus, who only shook so little at the bravery she displayed. "Stop! Don't touch my sister!" she snapped as Papyrus curled a grin of approval. Gingi used her other hand to loosen Pap's grip on her and ran to Echo. "Do you honestly think you would get away with doing this to my sister?! Look at her arm now! It's bleeding!" 

"I think it's rather beautiful," Papyrus replied with a bit of a lewd tone as Echo's face burnt red. "If you both knew what was good for you, it's best that from now on, you do everything we say." Sans smirked as he and Papyrus picked each of them up, throwing them over their bony shoulders. Gingi and Echo growled and tried fighting back, but it only amused the brothers as they chuckled with delight.

They wanted this, already feeling lust hungry. The sisters knew that whatever was planned for them, could only mean that they were going to end up in chains, or even be held against their will, doing what the brothers told them to. 

They weren't the most subservient ones, so to speak. 

Sans and Papyrus brought the girls inside and set them down on the couch. They got a good look at the two small females and saw that they were covered in scratches, dirt, and blood; they were softly crying from suffering through all of the traps and "puzzles" that the brothers set up in the forest.

They didn't need to be tortured anymore than they have already been, and Papyrus could see it in their eyes. However, he kept mum about the pain Gingi endured and pulled her over his shoulder again. Gingi wailed as Papyrus tightened his grip on her and she screamed as the pointed ends of his fingers dug into her skin. "S-stooooop!! It hurts!! Waaaah!!" she pleaded and begged as Echo went to stop Papyrus again. 

But this time, Sans held her back as his fangs were near her neck. "Going somewhere?~" he smirked as his hands started stroking her thighs and around her belly. The pointed edges dug into Echo's skin as she, along with her sister, cried out in harmonious anguish and agony. Papyrus set Gingi on his lap and started touching the open wounds on her neck and cheeks as his burning red eyes stared down at her. 

"Sans, these two female humans are surprisingly soft...."   
"And fragile...not to mention weak. Why would we turn them into Asgore when we can keep 'em for ourselves?~"   
"I couldn't agree more, brother~ The Royal Guard can wait, I want to be able to enjoy this delicious body~" and with that, both brothers went upstairs with their captives to their rooms. 

~Papyrus~ 

Gingi tried everything to get out the tall skeleton's grip, but from the way he clung tighter to her, it wasn't like he was letting go anytime soon. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd stop struggling." Papyrus growled as Gingi felt her hair get pulled. Papyrus felt his patience decrease as he threw her on the bed and pinned her down.  
Before Gingi could say anything, Papyrus started licking along her neck and leaving hickies on both sides. He wasted no time in pulling her red sweater off and squeezing her mounds, causing her to scream out for him to stop. Papyrus had to think of a way to muffle those annoying sounds if Gingi didn't plan on moaning for more. But inside, something was telling him to let up and let the poor girl breathe. 

Papyrus ignored these thoughts and started leaving red marks along her belly and neck. Gingi felt her tears touch the red marks as they screamed from the sting of the saltiness seeping on her skin. Soon Papyrus pulled Gingi's pants off in one swipe as he gently started rubbing her clit. 

~Sans~ 

Sans wasted no time in bringing Echo to his bed and restraining her limbs from moving. The red, burning iris was in full glow as he made his way to the bed in heavy footsteps. Echo was slowly inchworming towards the edge of the bed, but Sans grabbed a handful of her hair and slammed her down onto the mattress as tears started forming in her eyes. "Awww, what's all the whinin' for, sweetheart?~ Daddy only wants to get a feel for that sweet bod of yours~" 

What the fuck did he just say?! 

Echo could hardly believe that they haven't hit the friend zone and NOW he nicknamed himself Daddy?! This went on long enough, she pouted and turned her head away as Sans opened her legs, keeping them spread apart with his magic. His sharp bony fingers rubbed her clit as she spit at him, causing him to look up at her. 

"Hehe....did you just...spit at me?" his eye sockets went black as his hand wrapped around her neck in a strong grip and threw her against the wall. Echo coughed slightly and shivered as Sans' shadow covered her. "I don't take kindly to those who want to put on a tough act, y'know, but it shows me ya got guts, little girl~" 

~Papyrus~ 

Gingi's cheeks were a deepened crimson from Papyrus' constant rubbing. She grit her teeth and used all of her strength to kick the skeleton hard in the skull, leaving a mark of her own on the very top. Gingi rolled to one side of the bed and tried to make her way to the window, only to be cut off by her captor. 

"And just where do you think you're going?~" 

He stopped her in her tracks, her heart started to race more in fear as he stepped closer, using his power to force her down onto the bed and spread her legs open. 

"N-no!! Please!!"  
"Oh, calm down, curly haired human! I'm not going that far. Yet." Papyrus replied as he lowered his skull towards the opening between her legs. His scarlet glowing tongue hung from his lower jaw as he kissed her clit gently. Gingi bit her lip and hugged the pillow in front of her for support, silently praying that her sister wasn't about to go through the pain she was about to face.

~Sans~

Echo was in a bind. Literally. Sans pressed her upper body against his pelvic area as she felt a warmth and spotted a deep red glow from beneath his shorts. She knew what was coming and started to struggle, feeling the bindings around her arms tighten each time she moved. 

"So determined....no kidding. Nothing can hold you down~" Sans snickered as he exposed his tongue from underneath his fangs. Echo blushed at the gelatinous figure as Sans pulled her small body over to his. The bulky skeleton chuckled as he started licking her neck and caressing her belly, leaving small red marks as a way of slowly marking his property. Echo cried out and felt the marks on her belly seep and bleed, her tears not holding anything back in rolling off of her cheek and making her wail. 

Sans only wanted more, no matter how determined his pet was to be released from his hands. "Hmhm, the noises you make only get me ravenous...I could just eat you up~" he purred as he lifted her dress off, practically ripping it from her skin. 

Echo braced herself as her underarmor was revealed as nothing more but a bodysuit that Sans could see through. 

Every part of the girl's body was visible, causing Sans' member to twitch. 

Unknown to both brothers, their sister, Eve, was just coming back from Grillby's. A milkshake for Papyrus and some mustard for Sans. Eve had a little fun with the owner before she left; her hot pink glow still intact from the session. Eve entered in and heard screaming and wailing come from her brother's rooms and grumbled. She stomped upstairs to Papyrus' room and slammed the door open, walking in on her brother and....a human?! Papyrus pulled away from Gingi as the girl was silently pleading for Eve to help her out of the bindings. 

"Back so soon, sister?" he asked innocently.   
"Don't give it that bullcrap, Papyrus!! Why are you hurting that human?!" Eve snapped as she pulled him over with her magic, glaring up at him. Sans heard Eve from his room and stopped hot-dogging Echo. "I ought to have a little word with you and big brother about this!" Eve growled as she released Gingi from the bindings and held her in her arms. 

"That won't be necessary!" Papyrus snapped back. "Sans and I are only weakening the humans long enough to take their SOULs!"   
"IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Eve thundered as Sans entered in with Echo, a chain wrapped around her arms. "Is this how things will end up when you come across humans, just by RAPING them?!" 

Sans felt his SOUL sink. As did Papyrus. Eve was so much different from her brothers, for she was less bloodthirsty and tender. But she had her own way of releasing her frustrations like they did, and this was one of those times. She was so tired of her brothers and their friends hurting the humans that fell down Mt. Ebott and taking their SOULs in order for the barrier to be broken. So she decided that it was best to care for the girls herself until her brothers can control their lustful but pernicious mannerisms. 

"Hand her over." Eve ordered as Sans unlocked the chains from Echo's bleeding wrists. Echo ran over to Gingi and hugged her, finally getting the chance to share tears. Eve lead the girls out of Papyrus' room and to her room, smiling down at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eve is not my character. She belongs to my friend, peachpop.artisan. ;) 
> 
> Next chapter is likely to have fluff~ A few weeks pass, soooo....there will be time skips here and there. X3


	3. A New Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the angry fish lady! NNNGAAAH! 
> 
> And we get to see that Sans and Pap show a little feeling from actually getting hugged and receiving MERCY from Echo and Gingi. Seems like all is fluffy and forgiven up to this point~

Three days and Eve had been the girls' only safeguard from Sans and Pap. She was like a big sister to them and only hoped her brothers wouldn't try to bring harm to them. "I think Eve is nice~" Gingi told Echo one day as they were given hot croissants for breakfast. "I think she's nice, too~ She's so hospitable~" Echo replied, biting on her croissant, "And she was even kind enough to let us sleep in her room~" 

As the two sisters giggled, they heard Sans and Papyrus downstairs, talking with Eve, close to firing up an argument. Ever since Eve had the little girls under her wing, the boys were getting mighty jealous. Hell, they weren't allowed to take any action or even try to talk to them. They captured them first, so they should have every right to interact with them verbally than physically or sexually. 

"It's not right for you to keep them to yourself, whenever Pap and I are in the room, you always get suspicious that we might do something to 'em. Like you think I'm gonna instantly rip their SOULs out?!" Sans snapped as Eve crossed her arms at her older brother. 

"Well maybe if you treated them less like SHIT, I might consider it!" Eve hissed, her purple eye glowing as Papyrus as making spaghetti. "I can't even trust you and Pap to be hospitable to guests anymore, bad enough, both of you were about to rape two humans with no consent at ALL!" 

"We were under a lot of pressure with having to capture a human so that we could hand off their SOULs to Asgore! We were planning to weaken them that way!" Papyrus piped up. He was more than willing to back up Sans with that argument, aside from them bashing skulls every chance they got. "It's not worth it!! Whatever happened to treating humans with tolerance and respect?! You both are even worse than Undyne!" 

Both brothers instantly went quiet. Not only did they feel extremely insulted, they soon felt their SOULs slightly quiver from their little sister, their own Eve, yell at them like their mother did. Bad enough, the three of them had lost their parents during the monster/human war and Sans had taken care of Pap and Eve when they were only babies. 

"I'm goin' out..." Sans hung his head and pulled his hood down as Papyrus glared at Eve. "Now look what you've done, Eve! Now Sans is going to be heavily drinking again!" 

"I'm only protecting the humans from you till you learn to RESPECT THEM!" Eve snapped. "As if Sans' drinking habits were hard enough to deal with!"

Echo and Gingi came downstairs right before Sans was about to leave. 

A spear came through the door as he jumped back. 

Undyne had arrived, and she was angry. Why? Because the bone brothers hadn't told her that the two humans were in their own home. 

"Papyrus! How could you have lied to me?! I should've known there were humans here....I could smell them from Waterfall!!" Papyrus only looked down and started feeling his anger slowly build up. "Undyne, I may be your friend, but there's no need for that kind of tone now." 

"Wha...ggh...Pap, don't give me that shit now! We only need one more SOUL to break the barrier and now you say we call the whole thing off?! Fuck no! They're coming with me!" Undyne lunged over at the girls as they both jumped down onto the sofa, and out the door. As Echo and Gingi ran out of Snowdin, they could only hear the sound of a waterfall along with Undyne's footsteps right behind them. 

"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT, YOU BRATS!" 

Her battle cry was fierce beyond compare, and she wouldn't stop until she had enough actual ruthlessness to rip the SOULs from the girls. 

Echo and Gingi turned around and faced Undyne as she caught her breath, holding a spear in her hands and staring down at them. 

"We only need one more. One more SOUL before we get out of the Underground and reclaim the surface from humanity." 

"Undyne...." Echo spoke out. "It doesn't have to be this way! Monsters and humans could easily get along if they tried! There were some monsters that wanted peace alongside the humans, rather than clashing weapons and causing irrational misfortune on one another!" 

"LIES!" Undyne snarled as Echo stepped back. "Did the humans show any MERCY when they did THIS to me?!" she pointed at her eyepatch and felt beads form in her visible eye. She had gotten so angry to the point where she threw a spear and both girls managed to dodge. "Undyne...if I may ask, who took out your other eye?" Gingi managed to gasp as the monster stopped. Undyne only snarled again and lunged at Gingi, taking a hold of her as Echo had her bone club in hand. 

"Don't come any closer! Or your sister gets her just desserts!" Undyne growled as she held the spear toward Gingi's throat. Echo was now in a pickle, if she took a step closer, Undyne would take her dear sister's life...like that. Echo held her bone club out in front of her and glared at Undyne. Within a few seconds, Undyne was hit in the face and Gingi was in Echo's arms again. "Threaten to kill my sister, and you'll end up a sashimi platter!" Echo hissed as Undyne got up, unscathed. "How. Dare YOU!" Spear in hand, Undyne charged...and then a blinding light came between them.

"ENOUGH!" 

Sans and Papyrus came just in time, and Eve was holding Undyne back best she could. "Wh...what is this?! Have you three gone mad?!" "Eve is right, Undyne...even if we did take their SOULs...it just wouldn't be worth seeing such innocent lives get taken!" Papyrus replied as the girls were close to tears. Undyne heard the girls, finally hitching in some air. She had never seen them so frightened before...was she really that intimidating? Yes. But she was scared to admit it. Undyne pulled herself away from Eve and took her spear back. 

"Papyrus....if you really think these humans are as...innocent as you think they are..." she stopped. "I'll talk with you later. Got it?" she grit her teeth and pulled him closer to her face as he kept himself calm by making eye contact with her. Papyrus nodded and Undyne went away. 

\---

Sans, Papyrus, and Eve couldn't speak of what took place. Undyne nearly drove the Wildberries into nearly getting their SOULs torn from their bodies, and they were nearly endangered because of them. As Eve tucked the girls in, she looked over at her brothers, who only went to their rooms and contemplated on their earlier actions...and every so often, Eve would make sure the girls were safe, even in their dreams.

Sans and Papyrus had dreams of their family. Their mother and father were with them, smiling as they all watched the sun in the distance set and the stars filled the sky. It was indeed a beautiful sight to witness...but since the war, depression had taken a toll on Sans, making him feel more hostile and alert... 

\---

Early in the morning, the three siblings awoke and were downstairs. Papyrus had made pancakes for breakfast and he had only hoped the smell would rouse the girls awake; taking their minds away from what they faced the day before. Soon they heard Eve's door open and saw the two sisters step out.

"S-Sans..." a small voice peeped as the stout skeleton looked up at Echo, his eye sockets were empty as he took sight of the young woman. She was like a teenager on the outside, but she and Gingi were really young women.

Now the skeleton siblings and the Wildberries were in the living room, sitting on separate sofas and talking things out while eating pancakes. The least Sans and Pap could've done was try and make amends to their human guests. They felt just as bad for nearly taking them without consent and were surprisingly hesitant to say or do anything.

"Well...I guess you could say we really weren't as welcoming as you might expect..." Sans started. "But...ah, what the hell...the humans didn't take kindly to monsters living upon the surface with them...shortly after the war, they took advantage of taking it for themselves. I wasn't too happy that Mom died around that time, but no way was I gonna let anyone take Pap and Eve away from me..." Sans grit his teeth at the thought and the girls could only watch as Sans went from a tough skelly to a softie, despite his edgy appearance. Echo felt just as bad for Sans, seeing how he was left to care for his younger brother and sister all on his own. But now, her heart ached to see him like this. 

Sans felt a tug at his red sweater and blushed at the sight of Echo hugging him. He was indeed surprised, but he didn't know what to do at this point since he didn't want to try anything that might hurt her. He gently wrapped his arms around her and felt his hands touch her baby-soft cheeks.

"Heh, you humans are too fucking soft for yer own good." he muttered as she giggled. Inside, Sans' hormones were wanting him to touch her in a different area, but something else told him to use some self-control and take the snuggles slow.

Gingi wandered over to Papyrus and she hid under his cape and giggled. "What are you doing, little human? What about my cape is appealing?" 

"It's soft~" she purred and looked up at the tall skeleton, who blushed and turned away like a tsundere, but inside, he was incredulous that a human like Gingi would touch his favorite cape and wrap her little body around it. 

Eve was surprised about the change in attitude her brothers had shown. She was rather unsure if they were pulling a facade just to avoid getting kicked out or that they actually turned around and listened for once. Sans was now officially crying. He felt beads forming in his eye sockets as he hugged Echo a bit tighter and whispered repetitive apologies...to him, it didn't seem like enough to tear him away from his fragile SOUL.

Papyrus, on the other hand, was able to smile again. Seeing how Gingi was slowly warming up to him made him feel less threatening than before. His bitterness was slowly being broken down into something....much kinder. But seeing the girl look up at him with much admiration, he couldn't help but feel tears himself. 

And from today, the sisters were just as forgiving to give Sans and Papyrus a chance. They were going to expand on their relationship and make the best of being in the underground with them. 

Eventually, they were going to go from the friend zone to the Bone Zone within a few months~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Sans and Pap will have their own individual chapter full of smut called The Boss!~ So stay tuned for the pure smut~


	4. The Boss (Papyrus Variant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! Papyrus gets consent from Gingi and the two of them make love after warming up to each other for a good number of months.

It was morning again in Snowdin. Time had gone by, and the Wildberries had gotten used to being around monsters, despite all that had been thrown at them. Literally. The brothers, Eve and the girls were still asleep. All was calm, and the house was dimly it. 

Until Papyrus' phone rang. 

Gingi had finally trusted Papyrus enough to where she could be around him once more. She started formulating an adorable nickname the next time she saw him, but wanted to keep it a surprise until she was ready to tell him. Papyrus picked up his phone and heard Undyne on the other end. 

"'Sup, Pap? You awake?"  
"Sssh! Ginger is asleep! What is it?"   
"Um....listen, about what happened a while back...I thought about what you said and well....you may be right. Maybe taking the SOULs of those two would be a waste...I got too reckless, but maybe....maybe we can wait a little longer for another human to arrive."  
"So...is that what you wanted to tell me yesterday? We're calling this tirade off?"  
"Not only that, boss." Undyne replied. "Bring the curly-haired munchkin over so I can talk with her. When you can."   
Papyrus gave a small smile. He felt that Undyne was going to give Gingi a chance, and she was going to get to have an opportunity to interact with her as well.   
"Of course, Undyne. We'll make plans and come over whenever possible." he hung up and watched the little girl sleep comfortably in his bed. And he laid back as well, holding her in his arms. 

A few hours passed and Papyrus could no longer feel Gingi's body against his frame. His SOUL glowed fiercely as he thought of what could have happened to her and it nearly drove him to tears if another monster had taken her away while he was resting. Soon he heard the sound of his door opening as Gingi came back with a tray of food. 

Instant sign of relief as his eyes met hers. 

"Good morning, Papa~" Gingi chirped as she walked over to his bed. Papyrus instantly blushed from the name that was given and he picked the girl up, the tray in between them. He cleared his throat. "G-good morning, Ginger." he gently stroked her curls and smiled down at her, making her giggle. "So, what's for breakfast?" Pap asked as Gingi sipped some fresh-squeezed apple juice from a glass. "I made eggs and bacon, with biscuits." Gingi replied as Pap took a bite of his fresh baked biscuit. He was astounded by the taste and ate the bacon with his eggs, but he felt as if he could've made something better than this. 

But he was plenty thankful for the meal.  
"G-Ginger...thank you. This is wonderful."  
"I'm glad you think so, Papa~ I made it as a way of accepting your apology."  
"You didn't have to do that, even though this meal was delicious."   
"Hehe, stop it, I wanted to cook for you."   
Papyrus chuckled as he lifted the girl from where she sat. She giggled as she was lifted up into the air and stared down at him. Their SOULs were brightly glowing as one as they gazed in each other's eyes and they laughed together.   
"I wanna kiss you, Papa!" Gingi chirped as Papyrus blushed a crimson red. The skeleton looked at her, then started to chuckle. "Ginger...I know you have eyes, and I'm not judging you on what you think you see, but....you do realize I don't have lips, correct?~" Gingi kissed him anyway as her soft lips touched his jagged jaws. Papyrus felt his SOUL shiver and felt his stress levels decrease. 

'So this is what it feels like to kiss someone...hmhmhm, maybe I can try something else~' Papyrus thought to himself as his right eye socket glowed red. Gingi felt his hands on her sides as he kissed her again, but this time a tongue emerged from his jaws and touched hers as they wrestled for dominance and wrapped around each other, longing for every last drop of affection they could get. Papyrus felt something putting a strain on his pants and blushed, he wanted to wait until they got to that later, but seeing how excited Gingi made him, he considered this payback. 

"G-Ginger....I can't...."   
"Can't what, Papa?" she looked at the bulge between his legs and blushed. "Was that what you were trying to tell me? You need help with that?" she asked as Pap hesitantly nodded. He never really had anyone offer to do this for him, but now he was going to finally feel what it was like to be tasted. 

"B-be gentle, this is the first time I've done this..." Pap said as Gingi got a look at his ecto- member. It was long, but it had its own fair share of thickness. Gingi would've guessed that Sans was probably thicker than his brother, but it wasn't important right now. She was going to do herself and Pap a favor if she did this, considering that it was her first time too. 

Gingi started rubbing and kissing the head, managing to elicit a few moans from the skeleton monster. His face was slowly burning red as he moaned her name and laid back, watching the human girl caress and pleasure him as she saw fit.

"Mmmm, Papa likes the feeling of your tongue along his member, Ginger~ There's a good little kitten, eh?~ Mmmm, keep going~" he urged as she brought him more into her mouth, causing Papyrus to moan more from the soft, warm feeling of her mouth around his member. "Hehehe, there's a good little human, pleasuring Papa like you said you would, nyeh, and I shall return the favor since you were so kind for doing this~" Gingi's cheeks were a dark red as Pap was talking to her. She was happy to help, but her hormones were kicking in already as she groped his balls while sucking. Papyrus let out a sharp moan and held her head there. The girl was getting right down to it, she was just as excited as he was and already Papyrus felt his climax coming up fast. 

"G-Ginger....don't stop, don't stop....Papa's so close now....!" his right eye had yet to lose its glow, but refused as he let out a sharp screech, his cum being released into Gingi's mouth as it flooded the walls and down her throat. The taste was quite delectable to the girl as she pulled away, her cheeks packed like a chipmunk's with Pap's cream.

"Swallow." he ordered as she did as he asked, the two kissed as Pap lowered Gingi's panties, practically ripping them in the process. His tongue dangled from his lower jaw as he started tasting her and hugging her thighs. "Aaaaawwww, Papaaaaaa~ Yeeeeesssss~" the girl moaned she held his head there and allowed him to explore. She instantly melted when Pap's tongue touched against her G-spot and elicit a load scream from her lips. 

Papyrus chuckled as he continued tasting her insides, which were soaked and gooey from his tongue teasing them. He smirked and let his hands wander up and caress her breasts, which were practically begging for his attention. Gingi had never felt this good before.   
And already she felt close to cumming from the feeling that his cock was going to be inside her soon. She drooled and begged for Pap to stop, but despite the effort, Papyrus was insistent on continuing to tease her. 

'Alright, you asked for it!' Gingi grumbled in thought as she cried out, releasing her juices; which ended up getting on his skull. He looked up at her and cleaned the juices from his face, licking some up for himself before pinning her down. 

"I-is this your first time, too?" Gingi asked as Pap leaned down to kiss her. He nodded and stroked her face gently; tempted to nuzzle her soft bosom, but now was a moment that would burn in their memories like fire. Papyrus knew that he had to be gentle with Gingi, since the both of them had shared breakfast and now they were going to make love. 

"Ginger...if I do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, you let me know immediately and I'll stop. I don't want to bring anymore harm to you than I did in the past. Is that clear?" 

The girl nodded and pulled Papyrus into a trusting and loving kiss, smiling as she felt his girth against her slit. "P-please, Papa....t-take me~~" Papyrus nodded and gently pressed the head against her slit and he felt it slip inside. Gingi took deep breaths as the rest of his cock enter in, filling her to the hilt. 

"Ginger, are you OK? Does it hurt?" Papyrus asked as he gently grinded inside of her walls. Gingi nodded and wrapped her arms and legs around his spinal cord and nodding for him to continue. Papyrus nodded back and kissed her while he started to slowly thrust his member inside of her, rubbing up against her G-spot and causing her lower body to loosen up and enjoy the feeling. Papyrus was starting to evoke moans aplenty with Gingi as they held hands and enjoyed the moment; ignoring the fact that other monsters in Snowdin were wondering what the flying frack was going on in the brothers' house and where the screaming was coming from. 

Gingi cried out for Papyrus and felt her walls stretch more for his cock to pulsate in and out of her, making her moan and yearn for his member not to leave. "How does it feel to be dominated by a monster, Ginger?~ It feels ravishing, does it not?~ I bet you don't want me to stop~" 

"P-Papaaaaa, pleeeease~"   
"Please what?~ Speak up, my little black rose and you shall recieve more pleasure from Papa~"   
"Papa, please, g-go faster! Stretch me out more!! I wanna be yours, Papa! PLEASE!!" Gingi cried out as Papyrus complied to her request, showering her with kisses along her soft skin, as well as leaving gentle bitemarks of his own. The two of them felt close to release as Gingi clung to Pap more. 

"Sh-shall we release together?~" Papyrus asked as Gingi nodded quickly. The combined climax drove the girl to feeling intense heat as Papyrus released his seed along with her juices. Gingi wailed as Papyrus held her in his arms shortly after pulling out. He felt his right eye socket lose its glow and collapsed with her on his bed. He could hear Sans from downstairs, grumbling about something and decided to ignore it. Eve was currently out with Grillby at the moment and all was quiet again. 

"Papa...."  
"Yes, my little black rose?"  
"I love you, Papyrus, I wanna stay with you..."  
Papyrus smiled. "I love you too, Ginger Rose. I'll never leave you. Ever. I promise." With that said, the two took a nap before getting cleaned up from their little session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Sans' Variant~ Oooohohoho~ 
> 
> OMG!! 415 hits and 16 kudos?! Thanks so much, guys! I never thought I would get this far!! And who knows? I might do an Underswap fiction with Echo and Gingi, or maybe another AU?~ The possibilities are ENDLESS! Thanks again for coming by to read what I have so far! <333


	5. The Boss (Sans Variant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waiting a good three months, Sans decides to give Echo a "good time," by taking her to the Bone Zone~

Sans was pleased, he was finally able to be close to Echo once again and now he was going to get his chance. He was going to give the girl every ounce of pleasure from all the times he held it in, masturbating in his room, and even at Grillby's when he wasn't feeling great, despite making a mess of the floor with his red glowing semen. Eve would often kick him out and clean up after her big brother, which was a real bother to her in most cases.

Echo was resting on the couch, cuddled in a blanket as Sans came back from Grillby's with some grub. He knew that she liked her fries extra crispy, and that she liked (ugh) ketchup on the side. Sans despised it and wanted to burn it in a fire. But seeing that it would displease his pet so much, he kept his thoughts to himself and let the situation pass.

No condiment shall stand in his way today, especially ketchup.

He loomed over her sleeping figure with a smile and placed his hand on her belly, causing her to stir. Sans kept going, sensing that she was enjoying the feeling of his phalanges touching her soft skin. The monster could easily stab into her skin if he wanted to, that being in his nature to do so, but he chose not to. Echo slowly woke up and looked up at Sans as his grin became a little wider than before. 

"Hi, Daddy~"  
"Hello, my little blackberry~ Did you have sweet nightmares?~"   
Echo shook her head and got up, smelling food and drooling. "Hungwyyyy~" she whined as Sans held her back. "Daddy, I wanna eat...~" 

"Heh, I know, babe, just do Daddy one quick favor....then we'll eat~" He put the bag down and picked her up, kissing her smack on the lips as his tongue begged for entrance. Echo allowed entry and moaned as his hands snaked down her back and squeezed her soft buns. The girl squeaked a bit, causing Sans' to elicit a chuckle. "Ya like that, don't you, pet?~ You like Daddy touching you like this?~" 

He attacked her with chaste kisses, causing her to tear up a bit from how rough he was being. The sharp points on his fingers made red marks on her bottom and she slapped him immediately. 

"Ow....damn, you could've just asked me to stop!" Sans snapped. "I didn't know you would be that sensitive!" he mused at the deep red marks on her little bottom and the pain she showed in her eyes. She reached for him and he picked her up, the blood seeping onto the sleeves of his hoodie, but that was rarely important to him. He didn't want to screw up again, and wanted to reach a level in which she was comfortable being around him. 

"I-it burns, Daddy..."   
"I know, sweetheart, and hey, you had every right to slap me. I guess it's in my nature to be rough~" he hugged the little blackberry and felt a kiss from her on his teeth. "Good thing Boss isn't as coldhearted as he used to be, now that Gingi softened him up some..." he added. "He was vicious and not very bright...all because I mistreated him...and I don't wanna make the same mistake twice."

He was partially crying and hugged her, nuzzling his skull against her soft neck. Echo gave him silent permission to touch around her torso and help take her shirt off. He felt his cheeks glow a soft red as his eyes traced down to her bosom. 

"Boobies~~" 

Sans buried his face in between her mounds and purred, leaving Echo red-faced and moaning as he was rubbing against her like the hungry dog he was. She could feel an uncontrollable heat building up, pulling him closer and begging for 'Daddy' to touch her more. 

"How long have you been this horny?~"   
"Three months at least~" Sans growled as he nursed her left mound. She moaned as Sans worked his way down towards her pantyline, teasing it and slowly bringing them down as he gazed hungrily at her slit. "Hehehe, eager, aren't we babe?~ You're wet already~" Echo's face burned from the dark laughter that Sans evoked as he picked her up and turned so that her slit was facing him. 

"Go on, babe, that red popsicle ain't gonna lick itself~" he chuckled as he spanked one of her buns, causing Echo to flinch. She went straight to lowering Sans' shorts revealing his red glowing member, taking a hold of it and sucking it like a cherry-flavored lollipop. 

And it did taste like one, to her surprise. Sans moaned and went straight to work teasing Echo's entrance with his tongue, licking circles along her clit and gradually spreading her walls open. "Heh, ya like the feeling of Daddy's tongue teasing you like this?~ I bet you would moan twice as hard from the feeling of my cock inside you, wouldn't you?~" 

Echo blushed as she suckled more, feeling deep moans erupt from Sans as she used her tongue more aside from sucking. She felt her climax running at her as she proceeded with pleasing the big-boned skeleton as he was with her. "Close already, pumpkin?~" he teased as his tongue hit a pleasure point inside. Echo cried out and released, causing Sans' climax to arrive shortly afterwards. She cleaned him up best she could before swallowing, just enough to please him before they reached the final part of the session. However, Sans had other plans. 

"I wanna try something~ Is that alright?~" 

He received approval from her as he concentrated. Echo watched as red, gelatinous tendrils emerged from his back, shivering as two wrapped around her ankles and her wrists.  
"How do ya like Daddy's lil' trick?~ Seems like you're pretty tangled up, am I right?~" he laughed at his own terrible pun as Echo pursed her lips at him. Sans chuckled and teleported them to his room as he laid her on the bed.

He pressed his thick member against Echo's small entrance and rubbed. He could hear her moaning from the heat as she clung to his red sweater as the skeleton stroked her curves. With the tentacles keeping her legs apart, Echo bit her lip and felt the head slowly penetrate her inside, letting out a small scream as Sans chuckled. "You're really fucking tight, I like that~ For me, loosening you up is gonna be twice as fun~" his smile slowly curled into a wicked smirk as he fit the rest of his cock inside of her, causing her to cry out from the thickness opening her up completely. 

"Hehehe, get comfortable, my little blackberry~ Daddy's gonna give you a good time~" 

With that said, Echo felt Sans slowly start to grind and moaned from the slight pain, gripping onto his sweater for dear life as his thick member pistoned in and out of her. Echo felt that the pain was going to last a long time if Sans kept this up, however it started to feel nice as he began hitting her pleasure point. A burning sensation started driving Echo crazy and her cheeks were aglow with pink as Sans started thrusting faster each time she moaned for more. He was practically going at an inhuman speed Echo thought impossible, but she was starting to lose herself in the pleasure because of the way he was making her feel, not just sexually, but romantically. She wrapped her arms and legs around his frame as he went deeper, touching the very end of her slit and eliciting a loud moan from her. 

Close to the climax, Sans pulled Echo into a loving kiss, their tongues colliding for dominance as he felt close to his release, but let Echo go first as her juices coated his thick member. This motivated Sans to go faster and harder with his thrusts and in doing so, his release would be just as hot. Echo whined pleasurably for Sans as he left hickies on her neck and hissed lustfully. 

"D-Daddyyyyy~~ I-I want to feel you cum inside me~ Pleeeease, I'm begging yoooou!~"   
"How much do you want me to?~"   
"VERY MUCH! PLEASE!!~" 

That was all Sans needed as he grit his teeth and came to the final thrust. Echo could feel a torrent of his seed leak into her as she cried out, feeling more and more filled each time. Sans didn't hold anything back as he let the last of his seed fill her to the brim before pulling out, letting Echo lay on his belly before cleaning them up from the session they had endured.

And their lunch was still hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE TOOK FOREVER!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!! 
> 
> Mending Old Scars will have the following characters included:  
> -Undyne  
> -Alphys  
> -Eve  
> -Grillby  
> -Flowey  
> -Possibly Toriel
> 
> Thanks again for being patient and see you guys later!~


	6. Mending Old Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pap takes Thorn to Undyne's place for some bonding time while Sans and Blackberry go to Grillby's. Later, Flowey tells Blackberry that he knows his way around the Underground, but can he be trusted fully?

Later in the afternoon, Gingi was preparing herself to go with Papyrus to Waterfall. She peeked up at him every so often as his back was to her...and he would often do the same. Since their session, Papyrus felt slightly calmer but his aggressive nature had yet to be tamed if things went wrong, one example being his brother would make love to Echo in the living room and not clean up after himself. Papyrus was very aware that Eve was over at Grillby's, which was the only other place than at home, knowing his twin sister was just as frustrated with Sans for not cleaning up over at the pub. Regardless, they loved Sans no matter how much of a glutton for punishment he can be at times. 

"SANS! We're going to Undyne's for a bit!! And I'd better not see a mess when we get back, understand?!" Sans instantly jumped as he turned from Echo as his younger brother's voice reached him. "Heh, you got it, boss. There won't be any mess down here~" he flashed a toothy grin as Papyrus fetched Gingi.   
"Sans, I'm serious. Think before you do anything at all. And Echo, make sure he stays that way."   
"Sure thing, Papyrus. Have a good time at Undyne's, sis!" Echo replied as Gingi giggled in the tall skeleton's arms. "Bye, Blackberry! See you soon!" And with that, Papyrus and Gingi were on their way to Undyne's place. 

Since they had the house to themselves, Echo and Sans took this chance to relax. The skeleton would often lick her neck, nibble her earlobe and kiss her while the girl would moan and try to resist. No matter how many times Sans tried to subdue Echo, she broke through and remained strong. Her determination was shown from the many times she drew away from him and that he went after her. They had their lunch from Grillby's and planned to pay Eve and the manager himself a visit, either way they needed to get out. 

"I'm pretty sure Grillbz took it upon himself to fuck my sister during after hours, no wonder I hear moaning from the house." Sans smirked as Echo rode on his back. "Eve has a crush on Grillby? How long have they been together, Daddy?" 

"Since childhood, Blackberry. When Mom and Dad were still around, Eve grew close to the ol' hothead and they both planned to work together in the future, thus this is where Eve ended up. And I have'ta admit, Grillbz spoils her rotten." Sans replied and let out a deep chuckle, although he was unaware that someone was watching them.

It was none other than Flowey. 

Meanwhile in Waterfall, Papyrus and Ginger were standing at the entrance of Undyne's place. The girl held the gift box in her little arms as her escort rang the doorbell. 

"Get ready, Thorn. I have a feeling Undyne must've been Skyping with Alphys...again."   
Thorn's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "Papa? Is that my nickname?"   
"Yes. Do you not like it?"   
"No no! I love it, Papa! But...not as much as I love you!" she beckoned Papyrus to her level and kissed him as a deep blush burned his cheeks. He picked Thorn up and placed her on his back as Undyne opened the door. She saw the little human perched on his shoulders and eyed her comrade. 

"So...you've come...and at a good time, too! I was just going to make some dinner! C'mon in!" she said and pulled the two inside. Thorn had never seen Undyne this happy to see her since she nearly got a spear stabbed into her chest. "I just got done talking with Alphys and she's extremely anxious to meet the Wildberries, and yet she's still focused on trying to get Mettaton up and running." 

"She must have her hands full, eh Undyne?" Pap asked as he sat Thorn down. "We brought a present for you, and I definitely hope it's to your liking." Undyne took the box from Thorn and opened it. Inside, there was a gauntlet with jade crystals implanted along the knuckles. "Where did this come from?? This is like something out of an anime!" Undyne wrapped it around her hand and let her fingers get adjusted. "Oh my god...no words can describe this! But...why the hell is this so familiar to me?!"   
"That used to belong to our dad, Undyne." Thorn replied as the fish monster looked at her with wide eyes. She walked over and slammed her gauntlet hand in front of Thorn, causing the girl to jump into Pap's arms. "Your dad?! Or Echo's dad?! Either way, he was the same guy that did away with my eye!" Thorn gasped and nearly cried, then Undyne calmed down. 

"Sorry about that, it's just...man, it's been that long and you pass yer old man's gauntlet down to me. This is a pretty dangerous, but awesome weapon~ I could use this to my advantage when Asgore and I spar again." Undyne drew a breath in and set the gauntlet on a shelf for safe-keeping. 

Inside Grillby's, the patrons were either lounging about, drinking or playing cards for gold. Up ahead, Grillby was polishing a glass and Eve was serving some of the monsters that came by. Sans entered in with Blackberry on his back and smiled. 

"Hey, wassup, everyone?"   
"Hey, Sans." ("Hey, Sans.")   
"Greetings, Sans."   
"Heya, Sansy~"   
ARF!~

The monsters looked at Blackberry as if she were a new species, even Grillby managed to look up. 

"Is that a human, Sans?" ("A human?")  
"She's rather small in stature."  
"What's her name?~"   
ARF!~ 

Sans rolled his eyes slightly and walked over to the counter. "These guys are regulars like I am, sweetheart. I come here almost every day in order to forget my worries." he seated her on a chair and made sure there weren't any tacks. "Some of these guys sometimes plant tacks on the stools, you can never be too careful with 'em." Blackberry rolled her eyes and saw a man embued in a purple flame wearing a black suit with a red-colored tie, smiling down at her. 

"So you're one of the humans my Eve was telling me about. I'm Grillby, the manager of the pub." he held his hand out as Blackberry stared at it. "No need to be alarmed, I won't burn you." he reassured her as she shook his hand firmly. Eve came around and glared at her stout older brother. "You better not make a mess like you did last time, Sans, or so help me, I won't allow you to come here anymore!" 

"Calm down, Eve, I'm not here to make a mess like last time, I just wanted to bring lil' Blackberry to the bar for a bit~"   
"And where's the sister?"   
"She and Pap went to Waterfall for a bit, they went to visit Undyne." Sans replied as Blackberry drank some juice Grillby had given her.   
"Sans, when are you going to pay your tab? It's going through the roof as we speak." Grillby said as Sans held out a sack of gold for him. "Will this cover it? " In shock, Grillby took the sack and placed it in a spare room past the kitchen. "You only got lucky this time, Sans. Maybe then, Grillby won't be up your ass about it the next day you come back." Eve replied as she started cleaning the counter.

"Whatever you say, sis." Sans shot back, then realized Blackberry was gone. "Now where did my little blackberry get off to?~"

Blackberry was near the outside of Grillby's as she felt a vine wrap around her leg. "Wh-wha..??" 

"Sssh! You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?" the voice asked as Blackberry stopped panicking. "Wh-who are you? What do you want??" the girl asked as she saw a small buttercup emerge from the snow. He had a soft smile on his face and from the looks of this, he seemed quite friendly. "Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. And you must be Blackberry?" 

"H-how did you know my name?" Blackberry asked as Flowey let her go. "I saw you two escape from Toriel when she tried fattening you up and trying to get your sister into the oven...there was no way I was going to let you two get hurt...I want to help you both get to the surface before anything else happens!" 

"But...Flowey, we're happy here." Blackberry replied as the flower looked up at her in shock. "Wait...Sans and Papyrus spared you both?? But what about Undyne?" 

"Undyne spared us three months ago...but if you want to help us get to the surface, I'll take you up on your offer." Blackberry replied as the flower leaned against her with a great amount of gratitude and smiled. "I'll keep an eye on you both and make sure everything runs smoothly. If not, the best thing to do is call on me for assistance. I know my way around the Underground as much as any other monster does." Flowey explained, then he heard Sans calling for the girl. "That's my cue to go, I'll see you later!" And with that, Flowey disappeared under the snow as Sans pushed some bristles aside, looking down at Blackberry and picking her up. 

"Who were you talking to, hun?"  
"A close friend, Daddy, that's all that matters~" And she kissed his cheekbones as they returned home.

Over at Undyne's, Papyrus was at the grocery while Thorn was eyeing the fish monster cautiously. Undyne felt her skin tremble a bit from the silence, then she asked, "So...you and Pap a thing now?" 

"Yeah, we are now." Thorn giggled. "He's my Bone Papa." Undyne chuckled at the nickname that she nearly fell over. "Oh god, that's cute, REAL FUCKING CUTE. But hey, who am I to judge??" her laugh was hearty and deep as Thorn let out a squeaky giggle. "I'm hungry! Let's make something to eat!!" Undyne finally blurted and sat Thorn on the counter. She went to the cupboard and got out what looked like a bread maker, a measuring pitcher and some flour. "We're gonna make dough for a later dish!!" she piped up and Papyrus had returned with tomatoes and mozzarella. 

"Thorn, you see those tomatoes?"  
"Yeah?"   
"I want you to smash them with pure might, y'hear me?!" Undyne snarled with a toothy grin on her face. "DO IT!!" Thorn couldn't bring herself to harm a helpless vegetable, so she only went about petting it. 

"What are you doing?!" Papyrus exclaimed as Thorn paused.   
"I'm petting it."  
"No no! Smash it!! Don't pet it!!" Undyne replied as she got her sledgehammer from the closet. "Maybe this'll help!" 

"Are you crazy?! A sledgehammer?!" Thorn cried as Undyne handed it to her. "What did the tomato ever do to me??" 

"Papyrus, I don't think Thorn really understands how we have our cooking sessions. Can you show her, please?"   
"With pleasure, Undyne!" Papyrus piped up as Thorn gave him the sledgehammer. "Now watch me, Thorn, I'm going to smash this tomato so hard it'll be all over the house!" He brought the head of the hammer down on the tomato hard enough that sauce splashed everywhere, even on Thorn! 

"YEAH!! That's what I'm talking about! Let's gather up the sauce and use what's left!" Undyne said as Thorn shivered. But a smile could be seen on her face as she started making the dough. 

Sometime later, the three friends were enjoying a new dish and some tea. "What do they call this? I haven't tasted anything like this before!" Undyne asks as Thorn took up a slice for herself. "On the surface, they call it pizza! It's an Italian dish like spaghetti, without the noodles or meatballs." Both monsters marveled at this new information, and were excited to create the dish again later on. 

Finally, it was time to head back to Snowdin. Undyne thanked the two for coming and saw them off. "We gotta do this again sometime! Oh, and bring your brother and Thorn's sister too! We can all crash here and watch anime!" 

"See you then, Undyne!" Thorn called as she rode on Pap's back to Snowdin. 

\---

Sans and Blackberry were back at home already after going to Grillby's and snuggling. Well, Sans wanted to snuggle and wouldn't let go of his little blackberry for nothing. Soon he heard Papyrus open the door and grinned. 

"Welcome home, Boss. How was Undyne's?" he asked as Blackberry hugged her sister.  
"It was a pleasant experience, dear brother! We made pizza and I might try making this marvelous dish from here on out! I have Thorn to thank for that!" Papyrus replied as he smiled down at his little assistant. "Come, Thorn, we shall head up for tonight and make plans for tomorrow."

"OK, Papa." Thorn replied with a smile and kissed Blackberry's cheek. She took his hand as he led her to his room. Blackberry felt an aura carry her over to Sans as he deeply chuckled. "You know for a damn fact you're too irresistable for yer own good, ya know that?~" he asked. Then he heard his brother yell.

"SANS!!! WHERE THE HELL DID ONE OF MY SACKS OF GOLD GET TO?!?!" 

Sans could only gulp and hug Blackberry's chest close to his face.   
"Daddy, what is your brother going on about?" Blackberry asked.  
"I may have forgotten to tell Boss I used that gold to pay off my tab at Grillby's...oh well~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has smut. Enough said~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it~ 
> 
> (Lol, Sans took one of Pap's gold sacks to pay off his tab~ X3 You little thief, you~)


	7. Warming Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!!! Here is Chapter Seven with the smut and a surprise at the very end!~ XD

Some nights before Sans and Papyrus went to bed, they would become frustrated and in heat since their souls were longing for a partner to share this experience with them; before the sisters came into the picture. Eve had gone through a similar process, but the way she displayed her sexual frustrations at Grillby was more of her being emotionally aggressive while her brothers were physically aggressive.

And let me tell you, tonight was one of those nights. 

Papyrus gently kissed Thorn's forehead, waking her up and pinning her to the bed. 

Sans licked Blackberry's neck and fondled her to wake her, sometimes biting her. 

And Eve would nuzzle up to Grillby before stealing a kiss. 

These were the actions of the three skeleton siblings whenever they were in heat. It didn't occur to the sisters or Grillby that skeletons could even go into heat, however, this was their way of knowing~ However, Blackberry started acting funny when Sans started touching her chest. 

"Stooop...." she whined as the big-boned skeleton ignored her. "Are you trying to deny that you like being touched around your plump breasts, babe?~ You can't hide it, I can smell it on you~" Sans replied, then felt a sharp pain on his pelvic area.  
"BLACKBERRY, WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" he laid on the floor as Blackberry looked down at him with pure rage in her eyes. "Don't fucking touch me if I don't want to be touched, ya hear me?!" she snapped at him as his eyes widened. Sans didn't know who or what triggered Blackberry to hurt him, but he didn't want to fuck up like he did three months ago. "Whoa, hey, I'm sorry, babe. I guess I was a bit hasty."  
"Only a bit? A FUCKING BIT?!!?" Sans slapped her as she shook the sting on her cheek away. She took his hand and pulled herself up. "Why did you do that?"  
"You kicked me in the pelvis and yelled at me. What else was I supposed to do? 'Sides, you could've just told me to stop."  
"I did tell you to stop, Daddy, you ignored me."  
Sans stopped himself from answering since he knew that Blackberry was right. "OK, well maybe I didn't hear you the first time. Kick me again, I'll fuck you up, y'hear?~" his voice instantly went low as Blackberry took a mental note. She chuckled and said, "I'll take a rain check, Daddy~" and kissed his cheek.  
"A'tta, girl~ You get it~ Now lay on yer back~" 

Papyrus kissed Thorn's belly and caressed her thighs as she felt the blistering heat overtake her. She stroked his skull gently as he purred against her lower belly.  
"D-don't stop, Papyrus...~" she whispered as he touched her clit with his tongue. "H-hey...! That tickles!!" 

"I love hearing that little laugh of yours, human~" he taunted as he turned the lights down low. "I'm sure you're eager for me to pound you senseless~ Your arousal won't overtake the Great and Terrible Papyrus this time~~"  
"Oh really?~" Thorn giggled as Papyrus gulped a bit, but remained firm. "I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve, Papa~"  
Papyrus chuckled and cupped Thorn's cheeks with his hands and kissed her lovingly as the girl felt a tendril enter inside of her, causing her to quiver in the kiss. Papyrus chuckled and caressed Thorn's plump mounds and licked around the marks he made on her earlier. 

Over at Grillby's, Eve was teasing him while presenting her sweet, cute self to him. Being the bar owner, Grillby wasn't willing to let any of the male patrons harass her. If that were to occur, he would've made them go through hell and back. "What do you think of the new lingerie Undyne made for me?~" Eve asked as she swayed her hips for him.  
"Looking good, Eve~" Grillby replied as she approached him, kissing his fiery lips and seating herself on his lap. Eve caressed his neck as he cupped her jelly buns, their souls mingling with each other and growing close as they kissed again.  
"We have the whole bar to ourselves, Grillby~ Is there anything you wanted to do tonight?~" Grillby groped her buns a bit more before running his hands along her spine, causing her to moan and tremble from his natural heat.  
Eve felt herself grow wet and clung to her fiery monster man wrapping herself around him, and causing Grillby to grow hard from this course of action. "Hmhmhm~ Seems like someone is excited to see me~ Let me remove this 'barrier' for you~" Grillby chuckled removing her "evil," black lace bra covering her jelly mounds.

Over at the house, Blackberry moaned out as Sans sampled a taste of her, his red gelatinous tongue leaving no part of her slit untouched and wet. Papyrus showered Thorn with kisses as the tentacle inside of her thrusted and squirmed about. 

Blackberry couldn't stand getting pierced from Sans' sharp teeth and him leaving marks; however, he licked the wounds later and kissed them to prove he wasn't going to leave her like that. "You doin' alright, doll face?~" 

Blackberry nodded and turned over to hug the skeleton. 

Papyrus ate Thorn out shortly after the tendril pulled away from her, letting his tongue slide inside. Thorn's moans riled her up and made her pull Pap's head closer between her legs as her orgasm overwhelmed him, leaving him in a trance. "Mmmm, now you've done it, Thorn~ I guess I'll have no choice but to plow you good~" This caused Thorn to pin him down immediately and kiss him lovingly. Papyrus immediately unbuckled his pants to reveal his member as he rubbed it between Thorn's buns as she pressed her lips against his skull for another kiss. 

"Can I ride you?~"  
"Hey, I'm supposed to be the dominant one, not you!" Papyrus chuckled and held her hips and shifted a bit so the head touched Thorn's slit. Thorn braced herself and felt Pap go all in, feeling herself release a bit from his entrance. "A-aaah...!" she reached over and kissed him to try and alleviate the pain she felt, and Papyrus was allowing her to adjust before he started. 

"You look ready~" Grillby purred as he laid Eve down, tracing his fiery fingertips along her mounds and caressing her nips with the utmost care he always provided her. Eve mewled out when she felt Grillby's hot shaft slowly entered into her. 

"G-Grillby! That's not fair!"  
"There's no playing fair in sex~" and soon he was thrusting and nursing at the same time. The female skeleton moaned out her lover's name and wrapped herself around his warm body. He picked her up from her bottom, and pressing her against the wall, thrusted himself faster into her. He was ablaze with fervor and all the more so when he escalated himself towards her each time she was pulled towards him. 

The two kissed and lost themselves in the flaming pleasure lighting up the bar as people walked by wondering what was going on. 

"Mmm, baby doll...keep doing that~ Yeah, that's it...~" Sans was enjoying the feeling of Blackberry's small hands around his red lollipop, the head spurting out red liquid each time she kissed it. Blackberry giggled and licked the red sticky substance from her fingers as Sans pulled her to his crotch as a way of getting her to finish what she started. Blackberry took what she could into her little mouth with Sans watching and stroking his ribcage, watching her expression as she was pleasing him. 

He started feeling her sadness shortly after he came. 

Thorn was the very same way as Papyrus stopped.  
"Thorn, are you alright?"  
"Hmm? Yeah, I-I'm fine, Papa! Why did you stop??"  
"Because you looked out of it. There's obviously something else going on in that head of yours."  
"Something you don't know about." Thorn replied as Papyrus was taken aback from her tone. He stroked her cheek gently and kissed her forehead. "Thorn, you know you can tell me anything. I'll listen~" Thorn nodded for him to keep going, and he started thrusting upwards. Within minutes, they reached their orgasm together and rested on his bed. 

"I'm scared...what if my mother was killed?"  
"Everything will be alright, Thorn."  
"How will we know?! My mother was an innocent monster locked away on the surface and our father left her there to rot!" Thorn started wailing as Papyrus went from unfazed to shocked. He said nothing further and hugged her until they fell asleep. 

"D-Daddyyyyy!!~"  
"That's it, baby, ride it out~" Sans murmured as Blackberry rode her orgasm out, laying on Sans' body curled up to him as he stroked her hair. She planted a kiss on his bony cheek as he gently stroked her back. He hummed softly until the two of them fell asleep, the snow outside falling and sticking to the window panes and melting. 

Meanwhile in Hotland, Dr. Alphys put the finishing touches on Mettaton, watching him awaken and greet her. From the corner of her eye, someone was watching and lurked in the shadows of her lab. 

 

...Never forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait on this chapter, I hope to hear from you guys soon enough, and thank you for the kudos~

**Author's Note:**

> This is only what I have so far, please don't hate me for having my characters tied into this....I'm sure there are plenty of others who put OCs in stories like this. :( All comments that seem offensive will be removed.
> 
> To be perfectly honest, this is my very first work posted here...and I'm scared to know what everyone will think of this...


End file.
